This application claims the benefit of U.S. Ser. No. 60/333,824 filed Nov. 16, 2001, and which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present disclosure relates generally to voice and data communications, and more particularly, to multimedia call modeling in a telecommunication network entity.
In a given telecommunication network entity, a call model is implemented in order to establish, manage and keep track of call activities for a given end-user in the network. The call model is usually a software model implemented in the network entity. The call model activities change based on the activities of the end-user such as initiating a call, putting the call on hold, hanging-up the call and other actions.
Many standard call models exist today to manage calls and the interaction of call related services such as rrU CS-1, CS-2, AIN0.1 and AIN0.2. These call models are very popular in the fixed line network entities such as Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) switches. The Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association (CTIA) extends the fixed line call models to cover Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) including the mobility call model. These call models are mainly used for voice based applications.